Falling Stars
by pohae
Summary: What happens when Renesmee has finally grown into a young adult? Is the Cullen family, especially Bella and Edward ready to deal with an adult child? Read their next adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Bellas POV

"She's just too beautiful" I sighed to Edward. Watching our daughter play with Jasper and Emmett made me laugh. They were always so careful with her. Sunlight streamed through the trees and bounced off of her bronze hair – perfectly matched to her fathers.

"I hope she doesn't take too much advantage of them. They always do whatever she wants. In fact, I'm a bit amazed that she doesn't have them doing somersaults just to keep her amused" Edward always found it funny to watch Renesmee wind her uncles around her finger. Jasper, always so serious and somber and Emmett playful but extremely protective. They never gave it a second though when it came to Renesmee's wants.

"Do you think she realizes what's coming?" I was always so afraid of something like this happening. I felt better knowing that Edward felt the same way as well.

"I think she's a lot smarter than we give her credit for. Stop worrying Bella, she's inherited a lot of strong characteristics from all of us…Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett…Even Jake's Pack and our human family contributed to our little girl."

"But Edward, she's not our little girl anymore. Look at her, she picked Alice up yesterday, tucked her under her arm like a football and ran to the Baseball field when Alice wouldn't go."

Edwards soft laugh took some of my tension away. Today Charlie would be informing us about his condition. He had been seeing Carlisle in secret.. As much as Charlie knew about our 'special' family, he didn't know enough to know that there were no secrets between us. Only Renesmee did not know about the bombshell being dropped this evening.

I thought of the first time Charlie met Renesmee. He had found out just enough about us to allow us to stay in Forks, but not enough to endanger himself. Before he left that night, he was another one of her puppets.

"C'mon Bella. Let it go, we can't do anything that Carlisle isn't doing already. Sue's helping him transition as much as possible, and we need to be strong…especially when Nessie finds out."

"Fine." I walked over to the couch and curled up to watch T.V. Anything to take my mind off of what was to come later tonight.

"Hey Bella, why so sad?" Jake said as he walked out of the Kitchen. As always Jake never took anything serious unless someone was in complete danger. Since danger was equated with the Volturri, and we haven't heard about them in a while, he never gave them a second thought.

"Charlie" sighed Edward.

"Ohh…Hey Bell, no worries. You know Sue and Billy and everyone else will be helping him along. Besides, Charlie isn't going to want anyone to help him unless he absolutely needs it."

"I know Jake, just drop it for now, I can hear everyone coming to the house. Remember Nessie doesn't know yet and we want to make sure that she's okay when she gets the news."

"Whatever you say Bells." Jake sat on the couch with what looked like a half pan of hash browns and an omelet made out of 6 eggs.

"Hey Momma, can we go see grandpa now?" I turned to look at my beautiful daughter. It had only been 5 years since her birth, but in Renesmee's life, 5 years was enough to have her almost full grown. She looked about 15 now and in a couple more years, she'd be fully matured. Her brown eyes – my brown eyes reflected happiness. Was I ready to go to Charlie's and see those eyes brim over with tears?

"Momma?"

"Alright…Jake you coming with us?"

"Sure, just give me a few to finish up"

"Hey Aunt Alice" Renesmee called out "you got anything new for me to wear?" She flew up the stairs in a flash. Edward and I shared a grin – being _very_ fashionable was something Nessie definitely got from her Aunts and not her mother.

Ten minutes later we were in the Volvo heading to Charlie's. On the way Nessie and Jake argued about where we should go this summer. Jake wanted to head somewhere bright and cheery with sunshine and warm waters. He had heard about Esme's Island, but hadn't been there yet. Nessie wanted to go to see the Denali clan. Garrett had told her about the Big Horned Sheep living in Alaska and she wanted to see if they tasted as good as Garrett said.

In less time than I was prepared for we pulled up to Charlie's. Charlie had the door open before we were all out of the car. "Hey kids! Nessie, you want some cobbler? Grandma Sue just took some out of the oven!"

"Charlie! – That's for Dessert" Sue came walking out of the kitchen.

Since their marriage 2 years ago, my Dad had been a totally different person. Sue made sure he was well taken cared of and he made sure he kept her happy.

"Edward! Bella!" Seth came running down the stairs. He was getting ready to graduate this year. We were talking to him about College, but he wanted to take a year off first. Seth gave Edward and I big hugs. Turning to Renesmee he picked her up and swung her around. "Nessie!"

"Not in the house Seth!! You know you're too big to play indoors. Get outside before you break something else." Sue called from the Kitchen. Seth grinned sheepishly while we sat down. Jake had already gone to the kitchen to see if he could steal a bite of Sue's Cobbler.

Edward and Seth were busy talking to about his finals. Good old Edward. Always asking if he could help. Charlie and Renesmee were in the corner finishing up a puzzle they had started last week. I watched my Dad and Nessie, making sure I ingrained all of my Charlie memories into my mind. I didn't worry so much as my Vampire brain wouldn't let me forget a single thing.

"Dinner!" Sue called. Good thing…I could already hear Jakes stomach growling.

After Dinner was done we all made our way back to the living room. It was getting crowded. If Seth got any bigger he'd have to listen to us from the front porch.

"Well everyone, I have something to say." Charlie was already gravely looking at each and everyone one of us.

Edward gave my hand a squeeze. Thank goodness for him, he always kept me stable. "Yes Charlie?" Edward answered.

"I've been taking some tests for the headaches that I've been getting and it seems that Carlisle found the problem."

"What's going on Grandpa?" Renesmee whispered. I moved over to take her hand. She squeezed it very tightly.

"Nessie, Bells, Edward….Carlisle found a Brain tumor. He wants to try and take it out, but it's near a part of my brain that allows my eyesight to function. If I agree to the surgery, there's a good chance that I may lose my sight." Charlie looked at Sue then. She had tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Grandpa, what happens if you don't get the surgery?"

"The Tumor is growing very rapidly. Without the surgery, there may be more serious complications then just the headaches."

"Do it Dad. Do what you have to, stay with us as long as you can. Please." I could feel it. My breath was started to hitch in my chest. My eyes were starting to burn. I looked to my daughter and watched in envy as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Please Grandpa!" Nessie pleaded.

"Well, Carlisle said I had a couple more weeks to get thing in order prior to scheduling the surgery, so I thought it best for you to know already. I don't' need you guys to take care of me – Even you Sue. I'll let everyone know the specifics as soon as I do. And don't go pestering Carlisle with questions when you guys get home. I told him to keep quiet, so don't be upset with him."

We talked for a while more. Mostly Renesmee asked Charlie questions until she could wrap her mind around what was going on. Jake, Edward and I just listened and waited. Seth was holding Sue.

About 30 minutes later, we were ready to go.

"Now don't forget what I said…don't be upset with Carlisle." Charlie said as he walked us out to the car.

"Of course Charlie" Edward said as he shook my Dad's hand goodbye.

"See you later Dad. Call me when you know more." I kissed his cheek and got into the car.

"See you later Charlie!" Jake was always trying to be upbeat about everything.

"Bye Grandpa. Love you!" Renesmee gave Charlie a gentle squeeze. Wiping her tears, she got into the Volvo.

On the way home everyone was silent. When we parked Nessie got out and started running.

"On it" Jake said as he took off after her.

Edward grabbed my arm before I could take off as well. "Let her go Bells, she keeps forgetting that Charlie isn't like the rest of us and that one day he'll be gone. Jake will keep her sfae. I know." He lightly tapped his temple.

"I know, but I hate seeing her sad."

"We all do, love. C'mon, let's go home. Jake and Nessie will be back when she feels better." Edward and I walked to our home. Our thought were always so synchronized that we knew exactly what one another were thinking. Renesmee loved Charlie. I was well prepared for anything that may happen. It was part of my decision to become part of the Cullen's life…part of Edwards life. Renesmee never had a choice. This life was a balancing act. An act we all had to perfect in order to maintain our secrets as well as our safety.

Edward and I headed into our room. Hopefully tomorrow would bring a better day.

Edwards POV

I wonder if Bella can see through my charade right now. Did she know how concerned I was for Renesmee? Does she know what our daughter is trying to do right now? She and Jake have come so close in age at this point. Jake has absolutely no control when it comes to Nessie. He'll just give in and give her what she wants – no matter what the outcome is. Damn! Where are they?

"Edward, what's going on?"

Too late. "Nothing Bella, just relax, I'm trying to 'hear' Renesmee. I just want to make absolutely sure that she's okay."

"Weren't you the one who said that she'd be fine?"

"I know, but I just want to make sure."

Bella wandered over to her books and picked up Sense and Sensibility. I wish Renesmee would exercise more sense right now. If Bella knew that our daughter was currently making out with Jake, she'd have a fit.

Renesmee's POV

"C'mon Jake. You know you want to!"

"Ness…how can you want this when we just found out what Charlie's going through?"

"What? You mean the information that my parents kept from me? You know as well as I do that my Father would have known all this time from hearing it go through Carlisle's head. You also know that he would have told my Mom by now. Which means, that they could have told me from the beginning….but no they had to let me find out like this. From Charlie. I can just imagine what he's been going through – without anyone there to keep him sane."

"HEY!!! What about Sue? She's there with Charlie, Ness. Besides, give Charlie some credit. He's a lot stronger than you think."

"Whatever Jake. He's still human. AND, why aren't you a little more angry? I know how much you hate when Mom and Dad know things and don't keep you in the loop as well."

"Umm, well, I'm not going to be angry at a time when you need me to be strong Ness."

"YOU KNEW. I can't believe this Jacob Black. You knew and you didn't tell me. Whatever, I'm outta here Jake. Leave me alone for a bit – just go back to Billy's"

"Ness, don't be like that. They made me promise not to tell you. You know I would have, but we're all worried about you right now. We just want to make sure you're alright."

"Don't worry Jake. Charlie is going to be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to him. I am not going to sit on the side and watch while he goes through this alone."

"Ness, what about Sue? And Seth? They're there…."

I took off in a sprint before he could finish his last sentence. I started going home. I knew Jake wouldn't follow me as long as he knew I was going there. Half way home, I made a detour. I needed to go somewhere and think. If I stay around the house my dad would come out to make sure I was okay. I was tired of everyone babying me. I can take care of myself. Apparently I'd have to show them that I was old enough to be treated like an adult and not a child. They'd see.

CHAPTER 2

Bella's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Alright Carlisle, how did it go?" Charlie had been in surgery that morning and Carlisle had just come out.

"He's recovering Bella, but until he wakes up, we won't know about his sight."

"Thanks Carlisle."

I looked over at Nessie. She had curled up on the couch with Jake on one side and Edward on the other. Some thing was going on. In the past couple of weeks Edward had been even more watchful of her and Jake seemed like he was on pins and needles. Edward saw me staring and looked away – there was definitely something going on.

"Hey guys, I'm going home to let everyone else know what's going on."

"Okay Mom."…..no answer from Edward or Jake.

"Fine." I stomped out and got into the car. I thought of all the conversations I had with Renesmee in the last 2 weeks and didn't come up with anything. I realized that my little girl was on the verge of being a woman, but that was natural. From birth, Renesmee was more mature than her years. If I had a normal life, my daughter would just be starting Grade School, not able to enter an ivy league college.

I drove as fast as a dared back home. "Anyone here?" I could still smell their scents, they were around.

"Hey Bella!" Alice streaked down the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" I saw Jasper make a more human entrance from the dining room.

"Rose and Emmett are packing up and Esme ran to Port Angeles"

"Oh right, when is Rose and Emmett leaving?" In my worry for Charlie I had completely forgotten about Rosalie. She and Emmett were leaving to go to Esme's Island. They were due for some alone time and finally had gotten Esme to agree that they could stay on the Island. When Rose and Emmett went somewhere for alone time, you'd always wonder if the house would still be standing by the time they left. Loving Passionately was an understatement when it came to those two.

"Rose and Emmett should have left this morning, but they changed their minds. They're leaving tomorrow night – just in case Nessie needed anything."

Who could believe that Rose and I would still share such a tight bond when it came to Ness.

"Hey Alice, can you come up to my house and help me with something?"

"Sure" Alice started going to the back door.

"Umm Bella, you okay?" Jasper. Damn! I knew I was missing something. He could feel my tension.

"Sure Jazz, just a little worried about Charlie"

"Oh. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Carlisle finished up, but he's in recovery now. I need to get back, but I needed some help from Alice first."

"C'mon slowpoke!" Alice was already leaping off the back porch.

We ran over to my house. Alice beat me there and was already sitting in my living room by the time I came in the door.

"Okay Bella, I don't get to be your 'sister' and not pick up on things. What's going on? You've been walking around like a zombie for the last couple of weeks. You know Carlisle is the BEST and that Charlie couldn't be in better hands right?"

"Alice, I need you to concentrate. Something is going on with Renesmee and Edward and Jake aren't saying squat. Can you see anything?"

"You know I can't see anything when it comes to Nessie! Don't remind me."

"But can you see anything at all? Try real hard. When you found Nahuel, you looked for the 'blind spots' can you try and do that this time?"

"I can try, but no promises. Be quiet and let me concentrate."

Alice was gazing off into the distance and I saw her looking at possible futures. A small gasp escaped her lips. Her face became pale and she shook her head.

"What's going on Alice?" If I could I'd have Goosebumps down my arms, I could feel that something was about to happen.

"I see you in Italy Bella. Why would you be going to Italy?"

"I don't know. Look back and see what the deciding factor is."

"I've been trying, but I don't see anything. It's all blank."

"Blank……Like Renesmee or Jake."

"Oh no. You don't they take Renesmee do they? The Voluturri haven't even thought of us in the last few years. I would know."

"Something is going on Alice. Do you know when I'll be in Italy?"

"It's not firm yet Bella, but if you do go, it would be in about a month."

"Last thing Alice. Is Edward there?"

"Let me see." I waited impatiently as Alice's eyes glassed over. "_Strange_"

"What???"

"I can't see him Bella. I can't see Edward, at all. Not in Italy, not anywhere. It's as if he disappeared."

I cringed. If I was going to Italy and there was no trace of Edward, I could guess what the Volturri had in mind to make Edward 'disappear'. "Thanks Alice, I'd better get back to the hospital."

"No problem Bella. Does Edward know you're worried?"

"I'm not sure, but make sure you think of something else when he comes around okay?"

"Sure, no problem. We'd better get going."

Renesmee's POV

I know my Dad knows that something is going on. Could I betray her trust though? Who would have thought that my new 'friend' would see everything and understand what I was going through. Carlisle had called to Dad and so they both went to see Charlie. I walked outside for some fresh air. Jake was sitting on a bench nearby eating a sandwich. I knew I had a little time to think about my friend until my dad down.

I looked back at the last 2 weeks. When I ran off from Jake, who knew I'd run into the scent of something so compelling I had no choice but to follow it? A scent that I had never smelled before? I followed the scent until I could hear another person breathing. She turned around and looked at me. I was so startled I didn't move. I wasn't startled to note that she was a vampire. I was startled to note that when she looked at me, her eyes were Golden. Just like my family and I, that meant that she choose to be a 'vegetarian'.

"Hello" I suddenly found myself aware that I was far from home and no one was around. I might be able to _think_ that I could take care of myself, but I know I hadn't been trained to defend myself. I didn't know what I could do against a full vampire with fighting experience. Still, she didn't seem dangerous.

"My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. What's your name? Are you lost? Are you okay?"

She just stared at me and smiled. I felt better. At least she knew I didn't mean her any harm.

"Hello. I'm not sure where I am. Maybe you can help me."

"Sure, where are you heading?"

"No where in particular. I'm running to my freedom!"

"What? You lost me."

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure" I couldn't help myself, she looked like someone who could be a great friend, as well as someone who could use a good friend right now.

"Well, my coven is so suffocating. They always baby me since I'm the youngest. They also think that I have something wrong with me since I prefer a different type of meal than what they're used to."

"You know, I understand exactly what you're talking about." Who would have thought I'd find someone who understands?

"Well, I'm just going off on my own for a while. I'm going to teach them a lesson. I CAN do things on my own and I WILL be fine."

"I understand. My parents, Jake, my whole family always hovers over me like I'm a fragile little doll."

That was the start of our friendship. We talked for a couple of hours and I lost track of time. When I looked up I realized how late it was. The moon was overhead and I checked the time. "Shoots, I gotta get back. Someone's probably out looking for me already. Do you want to meet my family?"

"Well, can I just meet you here tomorrow? I just started out on my own and I don't want to be with another coven yet."

"Sure. Same time tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

"By the way, you never told me your name,"

"My friends call me Anna"

"Alright, see you tomorrow Ann!"

Every night, my parents thought I was out with Jake. Jake thought I was at home. I had never lied to them before, but my friend didn't want to attract any attention. After the first night I was afraid that my parents would smell her scent and ask them what was going on. So far, they never noticed anything out of the ordinary. Weird. I already knew how to hide things from my Dad. Living your life with a mind reader prepares you for all kinds of ways to make your mind blank.

One night when I was out talking with my friend, she told me that one of her powers was that her scent never stayed in one place long, or on anyone else for a long period of time.

"Well that explains why my parents never smell your scent when I go back home."

"Yeah, it's probably already gone by the time you get there."

When she asked about my life, I gladly shared my stories with her. She understood a lot of what I was going through. She was able to be sensitive to my feelings and she never treated me like a kid.

Last night she finally told me about her life. How she had worked in different jobs around the world and how at her last job, she was turned into a vampire. She never realized her boss was a vampire. Since then, she had lived in his coven. Since she was the newest vampire – not even 2 years old – though not necessarily the youngest, they always kept an eye on her. Our similarities made us close companions very quickly.

Anna was still not comfortable meeting my family and so she stayed in the woods while I went home. I couldn't wait until I saw her tonight. We were making plans of our own. Rose and Emmett would be leaving soon. That meant less people to look for me. I was going to leave and travel with Anna. Alice couldn't see me and if I was real careful, they wouldn't be able to track me. Anna was going to try and hide my scent as well. Jake never knew what was going on. He just took my word and did what I wanted him to do.

I looked into the sky and closed my eyes. I remembered making the plane reservations this morning. Before anyone came downstairs I had gone onto the computer and made our reservations – Two first class tickets to Paris, one reservation for Renesmee Cullen and one for Gianna Imbroglione. In a week we'd be on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV

"Jake, a word, please." Something was going on and Jake would just have to tell me.

"What's up, Edward?"

"You tell me, Jake. Look at her sitting there on the bench. You tell me what's going on. She's been acting different for the past two weeks now. YOU KNOW!!!"

"I know that she's been acting differently, but I can't tell you what about. Can't _you_ hear her?"

"You know as well as I that Renesmee is quite capable of hiding her thoughts from me. Are you trying to tell me that you have absolutely no clue about why she has been behaving this way?"

"In a nutshell? Yep."

"Unbelievable. Aren't you supposed to be her protector or something?"

"Don't start Edward. What happened? Did you forget how many times Bella got into trouble with you around?" he snarled.

Damn him to hell. He always could remind me of these things.

_Sorry, I know…that was uncalled for._ Jake thought

"Yeah well, it's till true."

_It's just that I know something is going on, but I can't put my finger on it. I still can't believe that she's hiding something from me._

"Now that I can relate to." I snickered. Not hearing Bella was still one of my biggest frustrations. "Any ideas though?"

_Honestly I tried to follow her the other night, but she hid from me until I got close enough for her to catch. The she sent me home._

"I know this is Renesmee that we're talking about, but sometimes you have to put your foot down Jake."

"Yeah right!" he snorted. "Just like how you do it with Bella, right?"

"Yeah, whatever Jake. Just keep your eyes open, something is going on, I can feel it."

Bella walked into the hospital. I could smell her as soon as the doors opened.

"Does Bella know?" Jake whispered.

"She hasn't said anything, but you know how intuitive she is. She has to suspect something." I whispered back.

"Edward, Jake. Where's Renesmee?"

"Outside, getting some fresh air."

"I better go downstairs and see how she's doing." Jake left real quick. He could hardly lie to Bella and I knew that she'd catch him hiding something.

_I'll try and talk it our of her Edward._ No matter what, Renesmee could have done worse. I could trust Jake with my own life after everything that we've been through together.

"Edward, have you _heard_ anything from Renesmee lately?" Her eyes were pleading with me to say yes.

"You'd know as soon as I did if something was wrong."

"I know Edward, but something doesn't feel right. Something is going to happen. I know it."

"Don't worry Bella, no matter what happens, we'll face it together."

"I know that Edward, I just want to circumvent anything that might come between us and our daughter."

"Bella, she's fine. Look out the window, you can see her from here. Jake is sitting with her on that bench across the street."

"Edward, Bella…Charlie's up. He's asking for you, but I wanted to prepare you. His eyesight has not come back." Carlisle said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Will it come back Carlisle?" Bella asked

"Only time will tell. Did Nessie leave? I know she was worried and wanted to know as soon as he was up."

"No, I'm right here." Jake and Nessie walked up.

"okay, let's go see Charlie." I sighed.

Bellas POV

I hated seeing my dad like this. All I could think about was that this would never happen to me. My Vampire abilities would make sure I sustained long after my father would perish. I had thought about this when I made my decision to become part of Edwards family. I thought I was prepared…..I guess I still needed to adjust.

"Hey Dad! How are you holding up?" I winced when he moved his head i8n my direction, but his stare was blank and through me.

"Just fine kiddo, don't you worry about a thing. Sue is making some arrangements at the house so I can be more comfortable. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Sure, sure Dad." I sighed. I knew he was in good hands. I just didn't like feeling so useless.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Hey….there's my most favorite sound in the whole world! Don't be sad Nessie. Papa will be right as rain in no time."

"Alright….just let me know if you need anything okay!"

"Actually, what he needs to do right now is get as much sleep as he can. You guys should head on out. You can see him in the morning."

"Thanks Carlisle. See you later Dad"

"Sure thing…see you folks later. I sure do appreciate all of the concern guys, but don't worry."

Renesmee's POV

Alright, so I couldn't keep this secret for long, and I knew that I didn't want to. I would just have to bring Jake with me. If there was one thing that I knew I couldn't leave without it would be Jake.

Once we got to the house, I went to look for Aunt Rose. She and Emmett were packing for their trip.

"Hey Aunt Rose! Need any help?"

"Of course not. If she'd make up her mind, we'd be finished packing hours ago." Emmett sat next to the suitcase with a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Now Emmett, honey. You don't want to make me cross prior to our trip do you?" Rose's eyes narrowed to little slits.

"Nope, not me, but I did want to fit a hunt in before we left tomorrow." He sighed.

"Emmett, we'll have plenty of time."

"Not for any good game. I'll just have to grab something around here….ugh, deer. That'll be a lot of fun." I had to laugh. Emmett had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well Nessie, did you need anything?" Nope, Just wanted to pop in before you guys sneak off tomorrow."

"Okay…how's Charlie" Rose asked cautiously.

"Oh he's fine. You know good old Charlie, sturdy as a rock."

"Uh huh." I could tell she felt something was up. "You want to talk a bit?"

"Nope…just missing you guys already." I saw Emmett glance at Rose. I knew that he wanted some alone time with her and that they hadn't gone anywhere in a while. In fact, their last trip was when they went hunting for Nomads to be our witnesses when the Volturri came to Forks.

"Aww….Emmett, what did I tell you? I told you we should have at least brought her with us."

"Sure Rose, whatever." Emmett flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I knew he loved me just as much as he loved Rose, but I understood exactly what he needed…just some alone time every now and then.

"Of course I can't go with you. I'd only be in the way. And besides, I wouldn't want to hear you and Jake grumbling all day." Rose and Jake had come to an agreement of sorts. They just ignored one another until absolutely necessary. Then when they did have to interact, it was like another world war would start out.

"See Rose, I told you." Emmett sat up and grinned at me. "She's been trying to figure out how we can take you with us without your parents throwing a fit."

"We don't throw fits, but she still wouldn't be able to go." Dad said from downstairs. I looked at Emmett and Rose and rolled my eyes. When they were silently giggling, I mouthed 'whatever.'

"Ness….." Dad called from below.

"Guess I better see what's up."

I hopped downstairs and saw my parents watching TV. I didn't have to look far for Jake, I could hear the Refrigerator getting rummaged.

"Hey guys." I leaned back against my parents legs casually as I sat on the carpet.

"Love, you know you can talk to us about anything right?" My mom started.

"Yeah, right." I snickered

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Dad…I knew when he said my whole name I was starting to push it. I sighed and held my hands out behind my back. Both parents took my hands and I started.

I had gotten used to showing people what I wanted and holding back everything else that I needed to stay private. I let my parents feel what I felt when I felt upset. How I didn't want to be treated like a child anymore. After a few minutes I let go of their hands and glanced up into their faces. My fathers face showed sadness and regret. Regret for time that had sped by while I grew or regret for their actions? As soon as I thought it, dad said "regret that when I look back on our time together, it has happened so fast and now you sit here by me as a young woman, not my little girl."

I could feel tears starting to brim over. "Nessie…" Mom whispered. "I'm not sorry for loving you too much and being overprotective. I am sorry that I didn't trust you to be wise enough to make your own decisions. No matter what though, you need to remember that I love you…more than my life."

I touched the pendant that had always hung on my neck. " I know momma, I know."

"I'm going to go for a quick hunt. You coming Jake?" I called out.

"Sure, coming….everything alright?" Jake asked as he came into the living room.

"Yep, let's go…I'll be home later, okay?" I asked.

"Alright honey, Love you." Mom said.

"Be safe." Dad was always the cautious one.

I needed to introduce Jake to my new friend. I hope they'd hit it off because I needed to let her know that I needed him to come with me. We took off at a run and was soon out of hearing of the house. A little more and I should either pick up her scent or she'd come to me. I heard a snarl behind me and stopped. Anna had grabbed Jake from behind. "STOP!!" I screamed. "He's a friend, he's not going to attack you."

Anna release Jake and flew into a nearby pine tree. "What did you do Nessie? You said you were my friend."

"Ness, what the hell is going on?" Jake started quivering. I had to calm him down fast or I'd have bigger problems on my hands. Looks like the quick friendship I was trying to picture just wasn't going to work out after all.


End file.
